


Classic Rock Crack 2

by abeautifuldunshinewriting



Series: Crack Fanfics [5]
Category: Bob Dylan (Musician), Queen (Band), The Beatles (Band), The Rolling Stones, Tom Petty (Musician)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, McLennon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifuldunshinewriting/pseuds/abeautifuldunshinewriting
Summary: First scene loosely based on one of my friends' experience.





	Classic Rock Crack 2

**Author's Note:**

> First scene loosely based on one of my friends' experience.

Keith watching Dora The Explorer on TV, he is drunk af.

Dora: Which path I should take to go to the cloud?

Keith: RiGHt!

Dora: That's right, it's the left path.

Dora and Boots goes down the pathway, sees Swiper on the cloud.

Dora, Boots and Keith: Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping!

Swiper: *refuses to get off*

Dora: Oh no, what should we do?

Keith: I wAnNA siNg A sOnG!

Dora: That's it, we'll sing a song!

Get Off Of My Cloud starts to play. Dora and Boots sing it. Keith sings too but his voice sounds screechy and out of tune.

Keith decides to do a flip over the TV. He jumps and ends up knocking over the TV.

Keith: HA! TAkE tHAt SWiPeR!

...

Roger: BUT I WANNA TOY CAR! *steps on Brian's foot*

Brian: Oh now look what you did Roger! You ruined my foot! *takes off his clog*

Brian tries to smack Roger but Roger grabs John in front of him, making Brian slap John with a clog.

John: *cries* Why, Brian, why?! What did I ever do to you?!

Freddie: *walks in the room* What the cat is going on?!

John: *sniffs* They tried to hurt me.

Freddie: Who?

John: It was Brian and Roger.

Freddie: That's it kids, *points to a corner with a chair* go and think about what you did!

Brian and Roger: *roll their eyes and go to the corner, Roger pushes off Brian to sit on the chair*

Roger: Ha! I got the chair first! In yo face!

Freddie: Silence!

 

...

Bob's fantasy

 

Bob: *looks at Tom* You don't look Southern.

 

Tom: *gets angry* Yeehaw yerself ya fuckin' son of a female dog! Yer da one who acts Southern, but you ain't.

 

Bob: No I don't!

 

Tom: Uhh, yeah ya do.

 

Bob: No-

 

Tom: *cuts Bob's fantasy short* Wait a minute! I don't sound like that all the time. I'm sick of your bullshit Bob.

 

...

 

Paul: *screams hysterically* JOOOOOOHHHHHHHNNNNNN!

 

John: What?

 

Paul: Here is our newborn child, Mclennon.

 

John: Since when did we have a child?

 

Paul: We keep it on the hush hush.

 

John: Mclennon's a stupid name.

 

Paul: Humph, well I never! Come on Mclennon, let's get away from John's loudness, so you can sleep peacefully.


End file.
